


White Knight

by DVWorks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I like to look at the perspective of why he would be good too, Lotor was abused, My First Work in This Fandom, When Lotor faces the truth about his mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DVWorks/pseuds/DVWorks
Summary: Lotor has a nightmare and Allura goes to comfort him in his inception.





	White Knight

"...someone...help..."

A soft whisper escaped from Lotor's lips. His eyes yearned for one person and she found his own closed. He had fallen into the multiple dreams as his face twitched in pain. He was asleep but the princess was only passing by his room where she heard whimpers of a broken man behind closed doors. He was restless and kept calling.

"...Allura---"

She couldn't feel her face as he kept calling out for her, for when she was able to call his name she clapped over her mouth slightly. He wasn't wearing his usual armour, which was the equivalent of the former prince left vulerable, out in the open for someone to take advantage. But she couldn't after hearing his cries, where her concern fell even more greater for him. She kneeled on one knee near his bedside, like a knight concerned for the welfare of the princess, and thought of using her newly found Altean magic to help Lotor return to peaceful sleep. She took a deep breath and told herself, 'Get yourself together, Allura', placing her hands on both sides of his head for the quintessence to glow around him. However, she was sucked into his nightmare instead. Pitch darkness, and out from the corner a pair of glowing golden eyes towards the princess' own, there a boy who resembled Lotor himself.

"Lotor?" Allura spoke but realized that her appearance changed to match the young prince's age as well.

"Allura, please come with me." He held her hand gently but his eyes kept glowing the same way.

"Why and where are we going?"

"My planet..."

Soon they were surrounded by fields of golden flowers and rolling violet hills, where quarries carved on the sides of mountains, with miners wearing turquoise garbs of silk and carried baskets of gleaming crystals on top of their heads. Allura watched the women working in the fields harvest the flowers within their baskets and wave hello to the young prince running up to them, where they crowned him with their treasured flowers wrapped around his temples.

"Your people..."Allura clenched her fists and soon she found embers of scorching fire swallowed the villages and the people alive, all across the four corners of his planet, where she found herself within a ship with a broken Prince watching his planet die with a black eye and bloody mouth.

"Your foolishness only teaches you failure! And failure will be your teacher, half-blood." Loud thuds of heels clamored in the dim room, of where his father walked to close the door behind them using his hand fresh with the color of Galra discipline. "No matter what color your skin may be, you still possess qualities like the weak." The words hollowed through the young boy's heart.

The young prince choked in tears and looked down on the ground in shame, not wanting to look up to the reality of his consequences. But he was too late and watched the planet split in flames for him to watch in fetal futility.

Soon, the princess began to watch the colors of his past swipe by her from the years, decades, to centuries worth to fix himself from being the foolish child he was eons before. She watched him rise with a blade in his hand to fight against ghastly monsters and other cruel Galra generals, watching as each time he fought, his body continued to endure the scars he earned, to the point where his armor had to conceal those wounds in secret to erase any idea of him being a suffering weak prince with shameful blood in his veins.

Soon, Allura began to watch Lotor's own demons consume him from the inside out.

"Look at yourself..." Another Lotor covered in red armour like his father's, strangled his fingers around the true Lotor's neck, choking his neck as other dark creatures of corrupted quintessence. With gleaming yellow eyes, the demons constrict the young emperor like scaly serpents. "What should you make of yourself to those around you?"

The true Lotor grunted and gasped for air."I am who is none of your scowling voices! I'm none of all of you!" He tried to escape the other past versions of himself him down with glowing chains of poisoned aether .

Soon, they melted away into the oozing dark quintessence, and soon, Lotor watched the spirits of those he had stolen their lives from. Narti slammed him across several feet in the room of darkness by the flick of her powerful tail. Zarkon slashed Lotor across his back with the black bayard in his hands.

Lotor looked up and found Haggar silently looking at him as withered flowers and violet quintessence filled within the room of darkness, where she extended her hand. "Join me and you can be stronger and greater than all of your enemies..."

"Stay back, you witch!" He screamed at her. "I want nothing to with you at all!"

She lifted her hood down. "But my son..." Lotor's eyes gaped in horror. "Do you not love me as your mother who brought you into this world?"

"SHUT UP,  _YOU DAMN WITCH!_ " He pulled his sword and stabbed her through the stomach. Blood fell on his cheeks where he looked up to a Honerva spilling blood from her lips.

"My son---why do you not love me for who I am?" She choked on her blood and began to succumbed to her wounds, forcing Lotor to pull out his sword and watch possibly his true mother die in his arms. " _Why do you not love for who you are...?_ "

"I-I..am not a Galra... I am not worthy as an Altean...I don't know who to think who I am after failing again to the white lion's trial. I didn't want to fail again...not again." Soon, he found himself holding withered flowers falling through in his arms. "I don't want to continue failing myself, mother... "

Tears flowed past his bloody cheeks and soon both Allura and Lotor watched another final version of himself walk into the field of withered flowers. It was himself as an corrupted emperor, consumed by unlimited quintessence like his father, possessing glowing violet eyes for Lotor instead. He began to laugh, pulled his by his weary white hair, and held the blade of sword toward his neck. "You are nothing more than a foolish child, for your past will never erase the inevitable future waiting for you! How much longer will it take for you to mature finally to the truth that is faulty composition of yourself! A member of Galra royalty? An illegitimate heir by a scornful witch? A murderer and snake willing to slither through the most dishonorable rites to achieve your childish aspirations?"

Allura couldn't stand for this any longer and drew out her bayard to fight for the vulnerable Lotor against his dark future. "Stop what you're doing!" She pulled out her bayard and shifted into a her paladin uniform.

Her bayard caught the attention of the fearful emperor. "I as an paladin of Voltron will not stand by to allow to weak to identify themselves with shame any longer! I, as an member of the defender of the universe and last royal heir of the Altean race, will not allow her people to suffer any further! I, as myself---", where her blue bayard shifted into sword like excalibur, " will vow to defend those I treasure so they can find peace to value themselves equally as well!"

Her words resounded within Lotor, where he stood up and yielded the black bayard into his own sword and stood by the princess at her side. " _Thank you, Allura_." He fought alongside her to both destroy the negative outcome of his future into a path full of light, a path they forged together as a team, fighting against the memories of shame, abuse, and sins the former prince endured for ten thousand years.

Allura soon returned back in Lotor's room, where her arms and face collapsed on the side of the bed, leaving the new emperor to open of his eyes slightly to find the princess's eyes closed due to get exhaustion. He smiled as he watched her sleep peacefully and got up to lift her in his arms to return her back to her room secretly and return back to his own to finally find the courage sleep in peace. He smiled again, for first time relaxed and peaceful after several centuries.

"Allura .. _thank you_..." He whispered softly.

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! if you like to make fanart of this, don't hesitate to try and credit the fanfic too :)


End file.
